During the present report period, antitumor and anti-HIV bioassay-guided fractionation has led to a variety of structurally and biologically intriguing new active chemotypes from marine animals and terrestrial plants. Efforts have been focused predominantly upon the following: tubulin-interactive compounds from Polymnia fruticosa and Calythropsis aurea; cytotoxic saponins from legumes (fam. Leguminosae/Fabaceae/Mimosaceae); development of dereplication methodologies for anti-HIV phorbols from extracts of plants of the family Euphorbiaceae/Thymelaeaceae, and isolation of cytotoxic Beta-carbolines from bryozoans.